Skyfall
by LoupBlanc1998
Summary: Alanis Dameron is Poe Dameron's little sister, and also is the only one in her family to be Force Sensitive. She was trained by Luke Skywalker along with Ben Solo. She was there when Ben killed all of the padawans that Luke was training. But for some reason, Ben let Alanis live. Many years later, the First Order is raging around the Galaxy, and the Resistance is trying to fight to
1. Chapter 1

For my whole life I've been the different one of my family, but I knew that it never meant that they loved me any less.

Over a year before I was born, and months after my parents have been trying for another child, they were told that they would never be able to have another child, but that never lowered their spirits because they kept on trying; until I came along. The thing that makes me different from my family is that I'm force sensitive, and no one else in my family is. I was one of many padawans that trained under the teaching of Luke Skywalker. I knew and was friends with everyone there, even Ben Solo. I was there when Ben murdered all the padawans in cold blood, but for some reason he left me unharmed... he let me escape.

After that I became a part of the Resistance and laid down my lightsaber. My brother, Poe Dameron, taught me how to pilot a X-Wing while I also got my training as a healer and a mechanic. I actually was the one to build BB-8 for my brother as a birthday gift.

My name is Alanis Lena Cleo Dameron. I'm a Jedi Knight, a Pilot, a Healer, and a Mechanic. I know that this story has been told many times in different way, but this is my side of the story.

* * *

"Please at least promise me that you'll come back... safely!" I said to my brother as he pulled on his brown leather jacket that used to belong to our father. "Ali, I'll be fine. I'm not going to be gone that long, and it's not like I'm going to be walking into a fire fight. I'm going to get the possible information on where Luke Skywalker is." He said trying to calm me down, but he knew that it would work. "Yeah the same information that the First Order wants to get their hands on so they can KILL HIM." I argued to him as we started to walk to his X-Wing along with his droid BB-8.

"I just don't want to lose you. You're the only family I have left." I said to him. "And you never will loose me. I promise you that I will come back. Have I ever broken a promise before, Ali?" He asked me. "You almost broke one a few days ago, so..." I said, speaking in a low voice. "Ali!" he exclaimed with a slight chuckle in his voice. I was about to say something but BB-8 started to repeatedly bump into his legs as his signal that they needed to leave. Before he could look back up at me, I had my arms wrapped securely around him, and the force of me throwing myself at him nearly knocked him off of his feet. "I'll be alright, Alanis" he said as I pulled away from our hug as he wiped the tears that were slowly sliding down my face. I smiled smally at him as I kneeled down to BB-8. "You make sure that he doesn't do anything crazy out there. You understand me?" I said as Poe just chuckled. ' _Yes, I understand._ ' BB-8 said back to me. The next thing I know, BB-8 is hooked up to Poe's X-Wing and Poe is climbing into the cockpit, and starting up the engine. Just before he takes off he looks down to me and smiles and waves before he takes off to Jakku

* * *

Three days had passed, and there has been no contact from either Poe or BB-8. I was getting more nervous each hour that would pass by that nothing was said on if they had made any contact. I was becoming more and more afraid as the hours went by that I didn't hear of any contact. Today was the day that I finally snapped and was now walking about the base in look of the General. I knew that there was something that I was not being told. I could feel that something bad has happened, and I think that the only way for me to find out was to go to Jakku and see for myself on if anything bad happened to my brother. So that night I hopped into my X-Wing that night and set a course to Jakku.

The whole ride I started to feel a presence that I hadn't felt in years, but I tried to ignore it and keep myself focused on the objective that I've put myself into. When I dropped out of hyperspace and saw a view of the planet that was covered in sand, every square inch of it. I landed in a small outpost before powering down, and hopping out of my X-Wing onto the sandy terrain. The heat of the sun beating down on my face making sweat instantly come on my face. I look around to see if there was anyone that could actually be of use to me while having a firm grip on my blaster. My head instantly shot to the right when I heard familiar beeping that was getting louder, as if it was coming straight towards me. When I saw a familiar orange and white droid rolling to me a small smile appeared on my face as I kneeled down to the droid.

"BB-8! I can't express how happy I am that I found you. Where's Poe? Is he here with you?" I asked the droid, but before I could get an answer I felt 2 new and unfamiliar presence coming towards me. I instantly stood up, blaster drawn, and pointing at a young man and women, no older than 19 years, and the boy having my brother's jacket on him. When they saw the blaster that was pointed at them they both abruptly stopped and looked at me with wide eyes with a bit of fear in them, not daring to move. "Who are you two?!" I asked them, my voice having a snapping tone to it. A series of beeps were heard from BB-8 as I had my blaster still pointed at the two. ' _Wait! Wait! You can trust them, well mainly the girl. She saved me from being sold for parts. The other one says that he helped Poe escape from the First Order, but that their ship crashed and that Poe didn't make it. He says that's why he has his jacket_ ' BB-8 said frantically. "It's true, all of it." said the voice of the girl. I lowered my blaster, and they both relaxed, then I remembered a part of what BB-8 said to me causing me to turn towards the droid. "Did you just say that Poe is dead?!" I asked, worried of what the answer was gonna be, but all BB-8 did was lower his head in sadness and slowly rolled away.

"You're with the Resistance?" I heard the girl ask me, and all I did was nod my head, still to shocked at the news that I just received to answer verbally. I slowly turned to them and looked at them in the eyes. "Who are yo-" I started to ask but was cut of by BB-8 rolling frantically about some Stormtroopers. The three of us walk over to the droid and saw them. Next thing I know a hand is grabbing hold of mine and started pulling me to run.

"Come on!" the boy yelled as we started running, alerting the Stormtroopers, who started shooting at us. "Let go of me!" both me and the girl yelled to him. "No, we gotta move!" he yelled back to us. "We know how to run without you holding our hands!" the girl yells as we both yank our hands out of his grasp. I looked behind us making sure that BB-8 was with us, and saw that he was trailing behind a few feet. "BB-8 stay close!" I yelled to the droid as he sped up a bit to get closer to us. "This way!" the girl said as we ran towards a tent. "They're shooting at all three of us!" the girl says as she tries to catch her breath. "Yeah, they saw you with us! You're marked!" the boy said to her while he was frantically looking for some sort of weapon. "Well, thanks for that!" she exclaimed. "Hey, I'm not the one who chased you down with a stick!" he says pointing his finger at her before going back to what he was doing. "Does anyone have blasters around here?!" he yelled. I looked to BB-8 that was right next to me and kneeled down to him again. "Are you okay?" I asked as I was responded by a couple of beeps.

Then the boy started to 'shh' us, mainly me, as if he heard something. We all quiet down a bit as we heard the unmistakable sound of TIE Fighters. He grabs our hands again, starting to pull us away from the tent. "Stop taking our hands!" the girl and I said, again, yanking our hands out of his grasp, again. A TIE fighter screams into view from behind the tent, a second one following close behind. A massive blast from them sends us flying, and I felt a massive amount of pain in my shoulder. "Hey!" I heard the girl say behind me as I turned to see her patting on the boy trying to get him to regain consciousness, as he sat up a bit groaning. "Are you both okay?" he asked us with worry in his voice as we looked at him a little shocked. "Yeah." I said to him lightly. "Follow me." the girl said as I held out my hand to help the boy up off the ground.

We started running and we ran out of the outpost away from where most of the action was happening. "We can't outrun them!" the boy yelled as explosions were going off behind us. "We might in that quad-jumper!" the girl said as we ran toward it. "We need a pilot!" the boy added. "We've got one!" I yelled back to him. I could almost feel his shocked gaz on me as he shouted "You?!", causing me to roll my eyes. "What about that ship?" he asked as he motioned to another ship, I didn't look because I was trying to get away from the First Order's attack. "That one's garbage!" the girl shouted as we kept on running. As we were almost to the Quad-Jumper one of the TIE fighters shot at it causing it to blow up in front of us. "The garbage will do!" she said as we turned the other way and started to run towards the piece of junk. As I got a better view of it I gasped and yelled back "That's not garbage!", as we ran toward the Millennium Falcon.


	2. Chapter 2

As we all ran onto the Millennium Falcon, with BB-8 rolling behind us, I was the first one to the cockpit, and immediately sat in the pilot's seat. "Gunner position's down there!" I heard the girl say, as she ran into the cockpit and sat on the co-pilot's seat. "You ever fly this thing?" the boy asked-yelled to me as I was frantically flipping switches to start it up. "Once, but if I understand clearly this ship hasn't been flown in years!" I yelled back as I saw the girl look at me in shock, not fully believing what I was saying. Once I got the Falcon up in the air, after crashing it into the archway to Nima Outpost, I started to fly off before noticing that we were being followed by a couple TIE fighters as I was heading out of towards space. "Whoa! Hey, stay low! Stay low!" I heard the boy shout through the comms. "What?!" both me and the girl asked in confusion. "Stay low! It confuses their tracking!" he answered. I let go of the control as the girl flips a few switches. "BB-8, hold on!" I shouted back, getting a few questioning beeps from the droid. "We're going low!!" the girl shouted back as I went back to controlling the ship.

(I'm going to skip the rest of the scene to when they're in space away from Jakku. Sorry /)

"That was really nice flying" the boy said as we all came out to the hall. "Thanks, and you did great with the shooting." I said back to him. "It was perfect." The girl said as a wave of silence came upon all of us. But it didn't last long because BB-8 beeped to me asking 'What now?', as I kneeled down. "Don't worry we'll get back to the base, and I won't let the First Order get to you." I said to the droid, as I stood up once again facing the boy and the girl that were with me. "I don't know your names." the girl said to us. "Yeah, just like how I don't know either of you, and yet we all got on this thing together and I'm still shocked that it has not blown up yet. But anyway, I'm Alanis." I said to her. "Finn. What's yours?" The boy, Finn, said to her. "I'm Rey." the girl, Rey, said. Finn looked like he was about to say something but never got to it because next thing we know there was a crash and we all looked over to see a type of gas coming up from under the grating on the floor. "Help me with this!" Rey says as we all go over to where the gas was.

3rd Person

Lieutenant Mitaka moves to Kylo Ren, who looks out across the star field. He swallows, uneasy with his task and not knowing the outcome of what would happen when he gave it to Ren. "Sir. We were unable to acquire the droid on Jakku." he says as Kylo Ren turns his head around a bit, saying nothing as if telling the Lieutenant to carry on with the report. "It escaped capture aboard a stolen Corellian YT model freighter." the Lieutenant continued. "The droid... stole a freighter?" Kylo said in a confused questioning voice. "Not exactly, sir. It had help. We have no confirmation, but we believe FN-2187 may have been helped in the escape-" he was not able to finish, because next thing that happens is Kylo Ren ignites his Lightsaber and turns and slashes at the console that was right behind him. As he is doing son Mitaka looks down slightly and winces with each slash the Ren puts onto the console.

Finally Ren stops and Mitaka looks up, afraid on how he was going to react to the next bit of the report. "Anything else?" Kylo says with a bit of an angered voice. "The two were accompanied by two girls." Mitaka informs which sends more of an outrage thru Ren as he fully turned to the Lieutenant, jerking his hand out, forcing the Lieutenant towards him, choking the Lieutenant as he asked "What girls?", as the Lieutenant was trying to get out of his choke hold. "We only have confirmation on one of the girls. We believe her to be the sister of the Resistance pilot that we had held here… Alanis Dameron." he said while struggling with the choke hold he was still in. But with the last bit of information that he gave Ren, he fell lifeless on the ground with Ren in a burning rage.

"It's the motivator! Grab me a Harris wrench- check in there!" Rey said to Finn as she was down where the problem was at. "How bad is it?!" Finn asked her getting a reply back of... "If we want to live, not good!". "They're hunting for us now, we gotta get out of this system!" Finn said to us urgently as Rey popped her head out from the floor. "BB-8 said the location of the base is 'need to know', if we're going there I need to know." she said.

"No you don't because I know where we have to go and there is no way that you both are coming with me. I can tell that you just wanna go back to Jakku, and I can since that Finn doesn't want anything to do with what the Resistance is doing in fighting the First Order. Am I right?" I said to the bot of them before BB-8 could say anything to them, even though I know he wouldn't.

"Pilex driver, hurry!" Rey shout to Finn, as she peeked her head over the top of the opening to where she was, and caught the tool that she needed and ducked back under to work on the Motivator. "So where is this base?" I heard Rey ask, making me peek my head over the edge to look down at her. "What part of 'you don't need to know that' do you not understand?!" I asked her. "I'll drop you both off at Ponemah Terminal." I stated to the both of them. "I need the bonding tape, hurry!" Rey said to Finn who was on the floor where all of the tools were laid out.

"What about you?" Finn asked me. "I'll take BB-8 back to the Resistance base, and I'm pretty sure that Rey over there just wants to go back to Jakku." I said, as I waited for him to get me the bondi. At one time I noticed that Rey started to get impatient and started to point to where it was on the floor in the mass pile of tools. "BACK TO JAK-?! Why does everyone want to go back to Jakku?!!" Finn snapped as he was picking up all of the tools that wasn't what Rey needed. "No, that one! No. No. The one I'm pointing to! No. NO. NO." she said, raising her voice as she got even more impatient. "If we don't patch this up, the propulsion tank will overflow and flood the ship with POISONOUS GAS!" I yelled, noticing that BB-8 moved towards Finn and lowered his head as if to point directly at the tool that Rey needed.

"Hey Rey. You're a pilot- you can fly anywhere! Why would you want to go back? You got a family? You got a boyfriend? Cute boyfriend?" Finn ask Rey as she finished up on fixing the Motivator. "None of your business, THAT'S WHY!" Rey snapped at him, popping her head into view, just as all of the lights on the ship went out, causing me to quickly look up and look between the two of them. "That can't be good…" Finn said outloud. "No, it can't be…" Rey and I both said. I quickly got up and ran to the cockpit with Finn and Rey following me. I check the panel that is set before me, and nothing.

"Someone's locked on to us- all controls are overridden" I say to the both of them as they looked at me panicked. Finn then climbs up to see if he can see anything to tell us what was going on, placing his hand on top of Rey's head to slightly help push him up. "Get off, get off!" she said, pushing his hand off of the top of her head, before asking "See anything?". "Oh no…" is the first thing we heard from Finn before he sat back down in his seat. "It's the First Order." Finn says in a low voice, as if he is afraid that they might hear what we were saying. "What do we do? There must be-" Rey starts to say, only to be cut off by Finn turning to me. "You said poisonous gas?!" he asked me. "She fixed it" I said to him, pointing to Rey, who was behind me. "Can you unfix it?!" he asked Rey, which caused all of us to end up running back to where we just came from.

We all grabbed oxygen masks, and went down into the floor, Finn getting BB-8, and me laughing at him when he falls down by the weight of BB-8. Finn pulls the grating over them as Rey works on 'unfixing' the Motivator. "You think this'll work on the Stormtroopers?" she asks as she is working on the Motivator. "Yeah. Their masks filter out smoke, not toxins." Finn answers before peaking up over the grating, before it slams against the floor as the sound of the ship's ramp lowering outside was heard. As Rey continued to work away at the Motivator, I heard the door to the ship opening, and what I heard next was a voice that I never thought I would hear ever again.

 **"Chewie, we're home."**


End file.
